Solar array modules used in a concentrating photovoltaic system are constructed to house solar cell receivers that mount a solar cell that converts solar energy into electrical current. The modules include a housing mounted on a support and pivoted for tracking the sun. A plurality of lenses are mounted on one side of the housing that concentrate and focus the incoming sun beams onto respective solar cells. A sun sensor is attached to the housing which provides a control signal to associated actuating drive motors coupled to the module to position the module so that the plane of the lenses is substantially orthogonal to the incoming sun beams as the module tracks the sun during the course of the day.